pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hamm
Hamm 'is a character in the Toy Story series. He is a wisecracking plastic piggy bank in Andy's room. Hamm appears to be best friends with Mr. Potato Head and is usually seen insulting Rex. He seems to be the toy with the most sense, although when he trips and his coins fall out, he's a few coins short of a dollar, and always says exactly what he thinks of the other toys. ''Toy Story Hamm had a small in the First Film. He covets hats, such as when he wins Mr. Potato Head's hat in a game of battleship and claiming Woody's hat when the toys planned to get rid of Woody. ''Toy Story 2'' He returns In the second film with a much bigger. He takes a dislike to the chicken mascot of Al's Toy Barn, Al McWhiggin, especially after learning that he is the same man who has kidnapped Woody from a yard sale. He joins the rescue party formed by Buzz Lightyear to save Woody. ''Toy Story 3'' Hamm returns in the third film. He is saddened like the other toys are when a now seventeen-year-old Andy has stopped paying attention to his toys. Later, when Andy starts to clean his room, Hamm is put into a trash bag along with the other toys except Woody, but Andy's mom mistakes the bag as trash and puts it onto the curb. The toys manage to get out of the bag, under Buzz's direction, and climb into a box bound for Sunnyside Daycare. At the daycare, Lotso assigns the toys to the Caterpillar Room, where the toys are impressed at the sights and sounds of the room. However, as the recess bell rings and the toddlers of the room enter, Hamm is bathed in glue and coated in glitter. That evening, Hamm removes his cork to spill out some rubbish, including Mr. Potato Head's arm, out of his body. Soon, the toys realize that Woody has been truthful about Andy's intent of putting them into the attic, but are imprisoned by Lotso, his gang, and a reset Buzz before they have a chance to go home. The next day, Hamm, feeling bored and lonely, plays a harmonica to lighten his spirit, but Buzz bangs on his cell and orders him to be quiet. After another rough playtime with the toddlers, the toys are reunited with Woody and agree to help him get back home as Woody tells them of his plan of busting out of Sunnyside. That night, Hamm and Rex distract Buzz by having a small fight, forcing Buzz to try to stop the fight, and Jessie and Bullseye slam a plastic storage bin onto Buzz. Hamm and Rex then stand on top of the bin, trapping Buzz, who frantically tries to escape. After Woody, Slinky, and Barbie returns with a Buzz Lightyear instruction manual, Buzz breaks himself free, and Hamm and Rex tackle Buzz from the side to prevent him from escaping. As the toys pin Buzz down, Hamm reads the steps in the manual on how to reset Buzz, but the toys end up resetting Buzz to a Spanish version of his "Space Ranger" persona. Nevertheless, they escape via the garbage chute, only to be confronted by Lotso again. The confrontation eventually results in Lotso's henchmen turning on their leader upon being convinced of his deception and Lotso being thrown into a dumpster by Big Baby. After Lotso pulls Woody into the dumpster, Hamm and the others jump onto the dumpster, only to fall into a garbage truck that has just arrived. The truck takes them to the Tri-County Landfill, where the toys escape the shredders, but are dumped into a furnace after Lotso leaves them to die in an incinerator. Hamm then takes Slinky's paw and Rex's hand. Just as the toys are about to face their fiery death, they are saved by a giant claw crane that the Aliens are commandeering. After escaping the incinerator, Hamm expresses his desire to get back at Lotso for leaving him and his friends to die, only to be convinced by Woody that Lotso is not worth the trouble. The toys return home, wash themselves off with a garden hose, and climb back to Andy's room. They say goodbye to Woody as they climb into a box destined for attic, but with Woody's intervention, he is finally given to Bonnie Anderson along with the other toys, when Andy stops at her house while en route to college. After Andy leaves, Hamm is seen walking and talking with Mr. Pricklepants as the film closes. In the end credits, he is seen together with Buttercup, presumably his new best friend, as the two are next to each other when Woody reads his friends a message from Sunnyside, when they watch Mr. Pricklepants and an Alien play their rendition of Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, and when they enjoy watching Buzz and Jessie perform a paso doble. Toy Story Toons Toy Story of Terror "I promised Hamm I'd bring him back something nice!" - Mr.PH Hamm doesn't return in the halloween special. However he is mentioned. Evil Dr. Porkchop .]] Evil Dr. Porkchop is the villain Andy creates from Hamm. He appears in Toy Story 2 (when Andy sets up a stage before leaving for Cowboy Camp) and Toy Story 3 (in Andy's realistic imagination, controlling a pig-shaped spaceship). In both cases, he is wearing Mr. Potato Head's black hat. He is referred to this play character again when Andy hands Hamm over to Bonnie Anderson at the end of Toy Story 3. He is in the Toy Story 3 video game as well, but also with a black patch over his right eye. Toy Description From Official Website: Trivia *By the time of Toy Story 2, Andy seems to have lost Hamm's original stopper, so he now uses a wine cork in its place. *Technically he is not a toy, he is a piggybank. *Hamm appears as a car during the end credits of Cars. *In the Toy Story opening Pixar made for the direct-to-video film, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins, Andrew Stanton voiced Hamm, filling in for John Ratzenberger. *Apparently, he is capable of changing the channel in under a millisecond, which caused them to nearly miss where to find Al's Toy Barn's location in a commercial. When Hamm is clicking by channels to find said commercial in Toy Story 2, various clips of Pixar shorts and commercials are featured, along with the old Pixar logo. *Evil Dr. Porkchop in Toy Story 3 can be considered John Ratzenberger's second villain role after The Underminer in The Incredibles, though in reality it's just Hamm in a fantasy sequence. *Also interesting to note is that he plays Dr. Porkchop at the very beginning of Toy Story 3 while he plays The Underminer at the very end of The Incredibles. *Also noteworthy is the fact that when Andy speaks for Dr. Porkchop, he uses a British accent, yet in Andy's fantasy sequence in Toy Story 3, John Ratzenberger maintains his American accent while voicing Dr. Porkchop. *Hamm is the first pixar character to voiced by John Ratzenberger. Quotes From Toy Story From Toy Story 2 From Toy Story 3 Gallery Evil_Doctor_Porkchop's_Ship.png Hamm_As_The_Evil_Doctor_Porkchop.png No One Can Hear You.png TS3 Hamm.jpg Hamm.jpg Hamm 002.jpg|Hamm's second promo Vlcsnap-2012-09-02-13h10m50s138.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-19h15m27s61.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-19h29m27s7.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-19h33m28s126.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-19h39m38s231.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-19h59m56s109.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-20h06m46s122.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-20h59m28s3.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h42m33s252.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-21h44m37s220.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h05m33s207.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h10m26s83.png vlcsnap-2013-03-13-22h26m15s110.png Hamm/Mr. Potato Head.jpg Toys.jpg Toys/Pizza Planet Truck.jpg Hamm 003.jpg Buzz Lightyear 002.jpg Toys 012.jpg Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Toy Story 2 Characters Category:Toy Story 3 Characters Category:Toy Story Toons Characters Category:Toy Story Treats Characters